Cibo
by Komachi Akimoto
Summary: Karen intenta hacerse la lista sobre lo que le pasa a Nuts-san pero, para variar (ironía), falla estrepitosamente y todas se ríen de ella incluida yo, Komachi Akimoto. COCONATTS 18000 MENORES PROHIBIDOS se comen la polla y más cosas lean bajo su responsabilidad ya he tenido demasiadas denuncias este mes :c


Llegaba Coco-san muy cansado del cole y llegó a su maldita casa. Llega a la casa de 5 no la de GoGo! y Milk-san aún no está, por si alguien la echa de menos (aunque lo dudo). Y llega y ve a Nuts-san acciendo acsesaris asi que se va a hacer sus cosas de profe y a bañarse y después sale de la ducha semidesnudo y mojado. Podéis pensar que este es un dato irrelevante pero os equivocáis, porque es un poco relevante. Vuelve a donde Nuts-san, porque ya pasó como una hora y el muy cabronazo sigue haciendo acsesaris así que coge y le dice:

- NUTS POR QUE NO DEJAS YA LOS ACSESARIS DX

- porque no...

Y se le quedó mirando en plan super incómodo y

- qué...

- NADA SOLO PENSABA QUE ERES SUGOI MUY TRABAJADOR SISISI

- ah...

Nuts-san apartó la mirada poniéndose colorado porque era así y se fijó en que Coco-san estaba goteando por todo porque el muy idiota no sabe secarse bien. Claro, como es palmierino...

- coco... cuantas veces te tengo que decir... que te seques bien al salir de la duch...

Nuts-san se quedó un poco perplejo ante la visión de Coco-san mojado y semi-desnudo. O sea que se puso cachondo así que rápidamente para que no se le notara se puso detrás de él y empezó a secarle el pelo.

- NUTS TIENES UNA FORMA SUPER EXTREMA Y MOLONA DE SECAR PELOS! XDDD

- eres tonto o qué... a veces pareces un niño pequeño coco... gr...

Y Coco-san se dio la vuelta y le dio un morreo. Al principio Nuts-san intentó escapar para hacerse el difícil pero, vamos a ser sinceros, Coco-san está muy bueno y poco tardó en dejarse llevar. Coco-san empezó a meterle un poco de mano pero solo un poco porque estaba cansado y esa noche no quería juerga.

- DELICIOSO

Dijo Coco-san una vez terminó de besarlo, y Nuts-san lo miró con cara de tsundere.

- HABLANDO DE COSAS DELICIOSAS VAMOS A CENARRRRRRRR! YESSS! XDDDDDDDD

- cena tú... a mí no me apetece...

- QUÉ DICES CABRÓN XD

- adiós...

- NO NO ESCAPARÁS!

Y lo intentó secuestrar pero Nuts-san es escurridizo y se fue al piso de arriba maldición. Coco se quedó comiendo shukurimus solo pero es un hombre fuerte y lo superó. Al acabar subió y Nuts-san estaba leyendo en cama. Coco-san explotó.

- QUÉ LEES-COCO?

- pues...

- NO ME IMPORTA NUTS XDDDDD TENGO SUEÑO DURMAMOS-COCO

- vale... *explosión...* natsu...

Nuts-san, como de costumbre, usó la cola de Coco-san como almohada. Un rato después la empezó a abrazar y a morder? Sí

- NUTS ME CAGO EN LA PUTA XDDDDDD PARA- COCÓ

- natsuzzzzzzz...

- DUERME! LUEGO SOY YO-COCÓ! JODER SI QUIERES COMER ALGO CÓMEME LA POLLA! XDDDDDDDDD COCO LUEGO ESCUPES BOLAS DE PELO COMO LOS MALDITOS NEKOS-COCÓ

Nuts-san, durmiendo, puso mala cara y paró porque sabía horrible.

Coco-san se puso a filosofar él solo y llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez Nuts-san se sintiera solo, porque él se iba a trabajar a las 7 y luego de putas hasta muy tarde; pasaba todo el día solito e igual estaba cogiendo una depresión o algo chungo? Se daba cuenta de que Nuts-san en realidad apreciaba mucho el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos y esas mierdas. Después se durmió porque la cabeza no le daba para más.

*REVERSIBLE*

- JODER ME CAGO YA EN LA POLLA POR QUÉ TENGO ESO DE ALARMA COCO XDDDDDDDDD VALE EXPLOTO Y ME LEVANTO

- natsu...

- NUTS LO SIENTO TENGO QUE IRME CAGANDO POLLAS TÚ DUERME TE QUIERO BESOS BYE DX

Y se fue Coco-san corriendo porque ponía la alarma muy al extremo de llegar tarde y eso. Pobres desgraciados... no podían ni desayunar juntos. Coco-san se preguntó si estaría Nuts-san desayunando bien, porque ayer no había querido cenar y estos días tenía muy mala cara. En el recreo decidió comentárselo a pavas que le acosaban para ver si la inteligente decía algo inteligente.

- EY MUJERES CREO QUE NUTS NO COME-COCÓ -estaba en forma Coco porque en los recreos a veces la tiene...

- Cómo que no come?

- QUE NO SÉ SI DESAYUNA NI COME PERO NO CENA NUNCA-COCO Y SIEMPRE TIENE MUY MALA CARA Y SUS TRIPAS SUENAN MÁS ALTO QUE LA NIÑA MAL PEINADA ESTA QUE GRITA TANTO-COCO!

- Espero que no HABLES DE MÍ! : OOOOOOO

- SI HABLO-COCO QUE PASA-COCO QUIERES PELEA?

- pues ntoncs kreo q nas s + tnto q io xk asta io c q ai q comer xra poder acer caca! xd

- Muy cierto, Nozomi-san!

- Coco, creo que Nuts puede estar sufriendo un desorden alimenticio propiciado por una situación sentimental inestable, de la cual propablemente tú estés más capacitado para describir. En cualquier caso, los desórdenes alimenticios son enfermedades que...

- MIRA NIÑATA SÉ PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE ES UN DESORDEN ALIMENTICIO QUE SOY PALMIERINO NO ANALFABETO DXXXXX COCO

- Oh... mis disculpas entoces...

- CALLA OSTIA COCO

Y faltó al resto de clases porque estaba muy preocupado por Nuts-san así que llegó a casa y el tío seguía haciendo acsesaris; espíritu inquebrantable palmierino.

- NUTS DEBERÍAS DESCANSAR UN POCO TIENES MALA CARA NO ESTARÁS ENFERMO... :C

- no...

- VAMOS A COMER ALGO RICO JUNTOS VALE... DX

- no, gracias...

- OK PESADO SERÉ MENOS DISCRETO: HAS COMIDO ALGO HOY? HACE CUANTO QUE NO COMES?

- ...

Nuts-san apartó la mirada y Coco-san empezó a preocuparse realmente mucho.

- NO ESTARÁS A DIETA O ALGO RARO DXXX NO NECESITAS HACER ESAS POLLECES NUTS ESTÁS SUPER SEXY ASÍ TE LO JURO TOMA COME

Y Coco-san le acercó un poco de comida (no identificada pero la polla no era) y él la tiró al suelo, el muy cabezota y maleducado.

- JODER OSTIA YA MIRA QUE ERES CHUPAPOLLAS NUTS...

- ya te he dicho que no quiero comer... deja de insistir... y no te preocupes...

- JODER COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME PREOCUPE ERES IDIOTA O QUE TE PASA

- coco te estás pasando...

- VALE LO QUE QUIERAS YA ME DA IGUAL... LO SIENTO...

Nuts-san dejó de hacer acsesaris porque Coco-san estaba muy violento y quería por lo menos parecer atento a la conversación, cuando se fijó en que estaba llorando. Nuts-san se quedó un poco flipando.

- SIEMPRE ME DICES QUE NO ME PREOCUPE... PARECE QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO MUCHO QUE ME IMPORTAS...

- ...

Nuts-san acercó la mano al pelo de Coco-san para intentar tranquilizarlo un poco porque estaba histérico pero este le apartó la mano.

- NO. NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR HASTA QUE COMAS ALGO

- coco...

Estaba realmente sorpredido por aquella reacción y decidió irse a pensar con calma a su habitación. Se quedó muy frustado por no poder secar las lágrimas de Coco-san con amor el muy marica.

Después de calmarse, Coco-san volvió a pensar en el tema. Pensó que se había puesto demasiado nervioso y que así no conseguiría ayudarlo a superar la anorexia. Pensó en cosas que darle de comer y se decantó por un yogur, que es lo que suele comer la gente enferma. Triste manera de pensar, pero había que intentarlo. Fue a la habitación y Nuts-san estaba leyendo. Qué pronto había superado la discusión...

- NUTS MIRA, AL MENOS CÓMETE ESTO...

Nuts-san decidió hacerle caso porque la verdad es que se sentía como una mierda por todo esto. Le supo extremadamente bien porque sabe Komachi Akimoto cuantos días llevaba sin probar bocado. Coco-san se quedó super aliviado.

- lo siento...

Estaba muy colorado por ser tan patético y también a punto de llorar por lo mal que se sentía, pero Coco-san ya estaba satisfecho y le dio un beso pero no morreo solo un besito...

- puedo... tocarte ya...? /...

- TOCA LO QUE QUIERAS CIELO XDDDDDDDDDD 3

Se dieron un abrazo bonito y dramático. Muy romántico todo hasta que Coco-san dijo

- SI QUIERES ACOMPAÑAR EL YOGUR CON UN POCO DE CARNE ESTOY DISPUESTO A OFRECERTE MI POLLA XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

- jolín... idiota... no puedes decir las cosas... con más delicadeza... /... -le susurró al oido. Y Coco-san se lo tomó como una invitación a follar, lo cual lo puso a 38924273563278462593876947865987460873602987430698 73698753608746038746.

Ahora sí, morreo con lengua y saliva sabor yogur natural 100% desnatado sin azúcares 0% materia grasa. Y en fin, le empezó a comer la polla bien. Coco-san le bajó a Nuts-san los pantalones

- MMMMMMMMMM NO SÉ QUÉ DEDO METERTE ESTA VEZ TÚ QUE DICES NUTS XDDDDDDD

- coco... /...

Nuts-san lo miró con cara de odio y vergüenza, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado a que Coco-san le tomase el pelo mientras follaban. Con un dedo Nut-san ya estaba gimiendo como una perra en celo, y fue en aumento con la inserción de los demás. Coco-san estaba muy ocupado estos días y apenas habían tenido tiempo para hacer estas cosas. Eso, sumado al mal rollo de esta tarde, hizo que Nuts-san estuviese realmente sensible, y pronto empezó a dar señales de orgasmo inminente.

- NUTS NO ME JODAS EH AGUANTA UN POQUITO AUNQUE SEA XDDDD

Coco-san dejó... ese sitio y comenzó a tocarle en... otro sitio. Kya.

- ah... h... ah...

Coco también estaba empezando a sentir mucho placer por la comida de polla que estaba recibiendo.

- c-coco... y-yo...

Ver a Nuts tan sediento de sexo le dio a Coco más ganas de meterse con él. Era un hijo de puta profesional eh.

- NUTS SÍ QUE ESTÁS CACHONDO EH DIME QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE HAGA AHORA XDDDDDD

- c-coco... te quiero... e-en mí... n...

Imagínate ya lo que le pondría eso a Coco en cualquier contexto pues 100000 veces más porque se lo susurró al oído de manera sensual. Sí que estaba desesperado el pobre... Bueno ahora se pusieron a adoptar la postura adecuada que sería Coco-san sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas o algo así y Nuts-san de frente sentado en las piernas. Aunque había metido bastantes dedos, seguía muy apretado ahí dentro, así que Coco la metió con cuidadito.

- ah... oh...

Nuts-san estaba gimiendo con su mierdecilla de voz llorosa como siempre, pero Coco-san iba tan despacito que no le llenaba así que decidió empujarse para abajo relativamente de golpe.

- ...! a... ah... ay...

Pronto dejó de dolerle y comenzó a encantarle;a Coco-san le gustó desde el principio. Este estaba también acariciando esa zona de Nuts-san para hacerlo sentir aún mejor. Con todos estos estímunos, Nuts-san no pudo evitarlo y llegó al clímax primero. Coco-san no quería hacerle daño, así que se dispuso a retirarla antes de acabar.

- n-no... para...

Nuts-san, aunque con expresión de dolor, no dejó se la sacase. Le cogió la mano y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Con el otro brazo, Coco-san lo abrazó y intentó terminar deprisa para no hacerlo sufrir más; no fue difícil porque aquello lo había puesto cachondísimo. (Ahora vendría un chiste muy malo que no es aplicable a esta versión ya que lo están haciendo con condón).

- NUTS... POR QUÉ NO ESCAPASTE DXXX

- qué más da... /... no quise... /

- ACASO FOLLO TAN BIEN XDDDDDDDD YA SÉ QUE SÍ NO HACE FALTA QUE RESPONDAS

- bah... no está mal...

Esta es la parte en la que piensas que se acaba pero todo es una mentira porque Coco-san se abalanza de nuevo sobre Nuts-san

- c-coco... que haces... /...!

- TU POLLA NO DICE SIMPLEMENTE QUE NO ESTUVO MAL XDDDDD

- .../

Coco-san comenzó a acariciar a Nuts-san... ahí y este, más que nada movido por la confusión y efusividad del momento, respondió haciéndole lo mismo.

- AHHHHH NUTS ASÍ ASÍ XDDDDDDDDD

- uh... n... h...hhh...

Pronto ambos sintieron que les tocaba la segunda ronda y se lanzaron a los brazos del otro para sentir como sus cuerpos se fundían por completo.

- c-coco... no p-puedo... más...

Coco-san tampoco podía más pero decidió utilizar su boca para llenar a Nuts-san de besos por todas partes. Terminaron mientras se daban un profundo beso en los labios super romántico y lleno de amor. Para ninguno de los dos había nada más delicioso. Explotaron y se quedaron abrazaditos hasta dormirse. Ay qué kawaiis.


End file.
